Debug menus
Debug menus are a secret menu system that exists in the code of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance (as well as a number of non-''Legacy of Kain'' titles). They are typically used by developers to test features, locations and a number of other item by allowing instant access to change or alter these parameters. Debug menus are usually removed or their access blocked prior to a retail release, however in the case of the Legacy of Kain series, it is possible to re-enable access to them through various methods. Role Debug menus are developer tools that are implemented in a large number of videogames to allow developers to test functions and features for the purposes of fixing bugs. Within the Legacy of Kain series, three titles - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance are known to have such debug menus hidden within their code. Typically they consist of a large menu of diverse features - such as levels, areas, items, abilities and other powers, camera options, audio, visual effects and a variety of statistics - which can be turned on or off at will; however these menus are usually not intended for use by the general public and as such they are usually blocked or otherwise hidden or disabled in the final release of most games.In addition they often utilize coded entries, have incomplete or broken features and can make drastic undesirable changes, such as deleting data or crashing the system. Although hidden these menus can be re-enabled through a variety of methods including the use of cheat console codes and special software, allowing access to some powerful tools to access and manipulate the game. Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance (and several related betas and demos) all have such menus hidden which can be enabled through different methods. Gallery Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver SR1-TEB-Debug-Main.png|Early Beta SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Rileys.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Rileys-More.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Aluka.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-AshVillage.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-OraclesCave.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Pillars.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-SilencedCathedral.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-Skinner.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-StoneGlyph.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-SunlightGlyph.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-TombOfSeven.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-WaterGlyph.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Push.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-City.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Cliff.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Under.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Morlock.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-HubA.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-HubB.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Training.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-DarkEden.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Bosses.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Bosses-Anterooms.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Levels-More-Demos.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Camera.png SR1-TEB-Debug-AIScript.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Special.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Forged.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Glyph.png SR1-TEB-Debug-RazielMenu-Imbue.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Goodies.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Goodies-Fog.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Sound.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Save.png SR1-TEB-Debug-Debug.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Main.png|Later Beta SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-Aluka.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-AshVillage.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-OraclesCave.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-Pillars.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-SilencedCathedral.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-Skinner.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-StoneGlyph.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-SunlightGlyph.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-TombOfSeven.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-WaterGlyph.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-City.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Cliff.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Under.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Morlock.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-HubA.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-HubB.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Training.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-DarkEden.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Bosses.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Levels-More-Bosses-Anterooms.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Special.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Forged.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Glyphs.png SR1-TLB-Debug-RazielMenu-Imbue.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Camera.png SR1-TLB-Debug-Fog.png SR1-Debug-Main.png|Retail Version SR1-Debug-Levels.png SR1-Debug-Levels-Aluka.png SR1-Debug-Levels-AshVillage.png SR1-Debug-Levels-Oracle'sCave.png SR1-Debug-Levels-Pillars.png SR1-Debug-Levels-SilencedCathedral.png SR1-Debug-Levels-Skinner.png SR1-Debug-Levels-StoneGlyph.png SR1-Debug-Levels-SunlightGlyph.png SR1-Debug-Levels-TombOfSeven.png SR1-Debug-Levels-WaterGlyph.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-City.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Cliff.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Under.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Morlock.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-HubA.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-HubB.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Training.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-DarkEden.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Boss.png SR1-Debug-Levels-More-Boss-Anterooms.png SR1-Debug-Camera.png SR1-Debug-AIScript.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-SpecialAbilities.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-ForgedAbilities.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-GlyphAbilities.png SR1-Debug-RazielMenu-ImbueSoulReaver.png SR1-Debug-Goodies.png SR1-Debug-Goodies-Fog.png SR1-Debug-Sound.png SR1-Debug-Save.png Soul Reaver 2 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Abilities.png|SR2 Air Forge Demo- Debug Menu - Abilities SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Abilities.png|Debug Menu - Abilities missing 'SR2 Health' in US version SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-HealthMenu.png|Debug Menu - Health SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Levels.png|Debug Menu - Levels SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas.png|Debug Menu - Levels - US Version SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Dark.png|The Dark Forge areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Light.png|The Light Forge areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Air.png|The Air Forge areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Pillars.png|The Pillars areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Swamp.png|Debug Menu- The Swamp areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Mountains.png|Debug Menu - The Mountains SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Janos.png|Debug Menu - The 'Janos' Areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-US-Debug-Areas-Lake.png|Debug Menu - Lake areas SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Main.png|Debug Menu - Main SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Raziel.png|Debug Menu - Glyphs SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Short.png|Debug Menu - Short Short Stats SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub1.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 1 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub2.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 2 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub3.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 3 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub4.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 4 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-SpectralReaver.png|Debug Menu- Spectral Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-MatReaver.png|Debug Menu - Material Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-DarkReaver.png|Debug Menu - Dark Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-LightReaver.png|Debug Menu - Light Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-AirReaver.png|Debug Menu - Air Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-FireReaver.png|Debug Menu - Fire Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-WaterReaver.png|Debug Menu - Water Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-EarthReaver.png|Debug Menu - Earth Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-SpiritReaver.png|Debug Menu - Spirit Reaver SR2-Debug-Main.png|SR2 Retail Version SR2-Debug-Levels.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Dark.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Light.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Air.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Pillars.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Swamp.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Janos.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Fire.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Strong.png SR2-Debug-Levels-Lake.png SR2-Debug-Levels-TSD.png SR2-Debug-Levels-JanosB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-PillarsB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-SwampB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-LakeB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-StrongB.png SR2-Debug-Levels-PillarsC.png SR2-Debug-Levels-SwampC.png SR2-Debug-Levels-LakeC.png SR2-Debug-Levels-StrongC.png SR2-Debug-RazielMenu.png SR2-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png SR2-DebugMenu-Abilities.PNG SR2-DebugMenu-Reavers.PNG SR2-DebugMenu-Glyphs.PNG SR2-Debug-RazielMenu-ImbueSoulReaver.png SR2-Debug-RazielMenu-Debug.png SR2-Debug-Camera.png SR2-Debug-Top-AI.png SR2-Debug-Top-Camera.png SR2-Debug-Top-PuppetMonsters.png SR2-Debug-Top-Face.png SR2-Debug-Top-Signals.png SR2-Debug-Top-Fog.png SR2-Debug-Top-Events.png SR2-Debug-Top-Save.png SR2-Debug-Top-Print.png Legacy of Kain: Defiance Defiance-Beta-Debug-Main.png|Defiance beta Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu-HealthSystem.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu-SwitchReaver.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu-RazielAutofaceMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PlayerMenu-Debug.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Artifact.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Avernus.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Batflight.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Cemetery.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Cit Early.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Citadel.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-ElderGod.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Logo.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-MdlView.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Pillars.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Push.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Shold.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Snow Pillars.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Vorador.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Vorador Ruin.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Units-Warp.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-Chapters.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-CameraMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-CameraMenu-NewCombatCameraMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-CameraMenu-NewLookCameraMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-FogMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-DebugDrawMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-AIScriptMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-GoodiesMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-SoundMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-StatsMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-DebugEvents.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-PhysObDrawMenu.png Defiance-Beta-Debug-ArtifactMenu.png Defiance-Debug-Main.png|Retail Version Defiance-Debug-Units.png Defiance-Debug-Units-StoreRoom.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Camtst.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Pillars.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Strong.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Vorador.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Lesson.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Glidetst.png Defiance-Debug-Units-Team.png Defiance-Debug-Chapters.png Defiance-Debug-RazielMenu.png Defiance-Debug-RazielMenu-Health.png Defiance-Debug-RazielMenu-Reavers.png Defiance-Debug-RazielMenu-Debug.png Defiance-Debug-Camera.png Defiance-Debug-Shiva.png Known Options There are several versions of the debug menu, each with their own unique entries and options, however the general appearance and basic options remains the same across titles. The entries for each title include the following: - items with a "..." indicate sub menus, items marked with a ??? indicate unsure or unknown effects, items in italic indicate entries that are known to have been changed, moved or removed in the course of development. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver *'Fill Er Up' - fills Raziel's Health Coil *'Keep Info Between Loads' (Yes/No) - 'Remembers' set options in the debug menu between loading events (will reset to 'no' at each load). *'Levels...' - A list of rooms and areas to load. **''Riley's Test Area'' - areas relating to the Push and Test rooms ***''Test1'' ***''Test2'' ***''Test3'' ***''Test4'' ***''Test5'' ***''Test6'' ***''Test7'' ***''Test8'' ***''Test9'' ***''Test10'' ***''Test11'' ***''Test12'' ***''Test13'' ***''Test14'' ***''Test15'' ***''More Test Areas'' ****''Test16'' ****''Test17'' ****''Test18'' ****''Test19'' ****''Test20'' ****''Test21'' ****''Test22'' ****''Test23'' ****''Test24'' ****''Test25'' ****''Test26'' ****''Test27'' ****''Test28'' ****''Test29'' ****''Test30'' **'Aluka...' - areas relating to the Drowned Abbey ***'Aluka 1' ***'Aluka 4' ***'Aluka 6' ***'Aluka 8' ***'Aluka 12' ***'Aluka 19' ***'Aluka 27' ***'Aluka 29' **'Ash Village...' - areas relating to the Ruined City ***'NightA 1' ***'NightA 2' ***'NightA 4' ***'NightB 3' ***'NightB 5' **'Oracle's Cave...' - areas relating to the Oracle's Cave ***'Oracle 3' ***'Oracle 5' ***'Oracle 10' ***'Oracle 13' ***'Oracle 15' ***'Oracle 17' ***'Oracle 18' ***'Oracle 22' **'Pillars...' - areas relating to the Sanctuary of the Clans and the Pillars of Nosgoth (SR1) ***'Pillars 3' ***'Pillars 4' ***'Pillars 9' ***'TomPil 3' **'Silenced Cathedral...' - areas relating to the Silenced Cathedral. ***'Cathy 1' ***'Cathy 3' ***'Cathy 5' ***'Cathy 8' ***'Cathy 19' ***'Cathy 42' ***'Cathy 47' ***'Cathy 49' ***'Cathy 68' **'Skinner...' - areas relating to the Necropolis ***'Out 1' ***'Out 4' ***'Skinnr 7' ***'Skinnr 1' ***'Skinnr 9' **'Stone Glyph...' - areas relating to Nupraptor's Retreat and the Stone Glyph altar ***'Stone 1' ***'Stone 5' ***'Stone 10' **'Sunlight Glyph...' - areas relating to the Lighthouse and Sunlight Glyph altar ***'Fill 1' ***'IntValy 1' ***'Sun Rm 1' ***'Piston 1' ***'Hto Rm 1' **'Tomb of Seven...' - areas relating to the Tomb of the Sarafan ***'Boss 2' ***'Tomb 1' ***'Conectc 1' ***'Add 1' **'Water Glyph...' - areas relating to the Human Citadel and the Water Glyph altar ***'Tower 1' ***'Tower 7' **'More Areas...' - further areas ***''Push'' - areas relating to the Push and Test rooms ****''Push 1'' ****''Push 2'' ****''Push 3'' ****''Push 4'' ****''Push 5'' ****''Push 6'' ****''Push 7'' ****''Push 8'' ****''Push 9'' ****''Push 10'' ***'City...' - areas relating to the Human Citadel ****'City 2' ****'City 9' ****'City 14' ***'Cliff...' - areas relating to the Abyss and the Lake of the Dead ****'Cliff 1' ***'Under...' - areas relating to the Underworld (SR1) ****'Under 1' ***'Morlock...' - areas relating to the ****'Mrlock 1' ***'HubA...' - areas relating to the first hub area (Raziel's clan territory) ****'HubA 1' ****'HubA 6' ****'HubA 10' ***'HubB...' - areas realting to the econd hub area (outside the Ruined City) ****'HubB 1' ***'Training...' - areas relating to the training areas of the Underworld (SR1) ****'Train 1' ****'Train 7' ****'Train 9' ***'Dark Eden...' - areas relating to the Fire Glyph altar ****'Fire 3' ***'Boss Areas...' - areas relating to Bosses ****'Anterooms...' - areas preceeding boss encounters. *****'Skinnr 12' *****'Cathy 54' *****'Pillars 2' *****'Aluka 46' *****'NightB 8' *****'Chrono 2' ****'Skinnr 9' ****'Cathy 55' ****'Pillars 1' ****'Aluka 6' ****'NightB 3' ****'Chrono 1' ***''Demo Area'' - areas relating to the Fire Glyph demo ****''Demo 2'' ****''Demo 3'' ****''Demo 4'' ****''Demo 5'' ****''Demo 6'' ****''Demo 7'' ****''Demo 8'' ****''Demo 9'' *'Short Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a list of basic information about the current area/options and debug status. *'Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a longer, more complicated list of present debug information. *'Camera Menu...' - a list of attributes related to the camera. **''Debug Camera'' (Yes/No) - ??? **''Ghost Camera'' (Yes/No) - ??? **''Lock Camera'' (Yes/No) - ??? **''Camera Stats'' (Yes/No) - provides a lists of information about the in-game camera **''Move Camer Focus'' - ??? **'Center Delay' (Numerical) - adjusts the delay before the camera centers itself **'Camera Override' (Yes/No) - ??? *'AI/Script Menu...' - a list of attributes related to enemies and events **'Disable Monster AI' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Monster Stats' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Cinematic Switch' - ??? **'Send Cinematic Command' - ??? *'Raziel Menu...' - a list of attributes relating to Raziel and his powers and abilities. **'Health System...' - a list of attributes relating to Raziel's Health coil and other options. ***''Enable Health'' (Yes/No) - toggles the presence of the health coil in the HUD ***'Health Level' (Numerical) - select a level of Health; raising the number increased the capacity of the health coil, effectively gaining a set of Health power-ups ***''Health Stats'' (Yes/No) - toggles a display of information regarding Raziel's health ***''Mana Level'' (Numerical) - select a level of Eldritch energy; raising the number effectively increased the capacity of Eldritch energy, effectively gaining Eldritch energy power-ups. ***'Invincible' (Yes/No) - prevents Raziel from dying (does not effect health loss or switching to spectral when Material coil is depleted) ***''Hurt Raziel'' - manually causes a small amount of damage, depleting the health coil. **'Special Abilities...' - a list of gained abilities ***'All' (Yes/No) - grants the use of all abilities ***'Pass Through Barriers' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Phasing through gates ability ***'Wall Crawling' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Scaling walls ability ***'Force' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Telekinetic force projectiles ***'Soul Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Wraith Blade ***'Swim' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Swimming ability ***'Constrict' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Constricting ability. **'Forged Abilities...' - a list of gained Wraith Blade enhancements ***'All' (Yes/No) - grants the use of all wraith blade enhancements ***'Spectral Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Spectral Reaver ***'Material Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Material Reaver ***'Fire Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Fire Reaver **'Glyph Abilities...' - a list of gained Glyphs ***'All' (Yes/No) - grants all of the Glyphs ***'Sunlight Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Sunlight Glyph ***'Water Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Water Glyph ***'Fire Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Fire Glyph ***'Stone Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Stone Glyph ***'Force Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Force Glyph ***'Sound Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Sound Glyph ***'Plane Shift Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Shift Glyph **'Imbue Soul Reaver...' - a list of active wraith blade enhancements ***'Hold Soul Reaver' (Yes/No) - activates/deactivates the Wraith Blade ***'Spectral Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Spectral Reaver ***'Material Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Material Reaver ***'Fire Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Fire Reaver ***''Water Reaver'' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Water Reaver (unfinished) ***''Sunlight Reaver'' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Sunlight Reaver (unfinished) ***''Sound Reaver'' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Sound Reaver (unfinished) ***''Ariel Reaver'' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Ariel Reaver (unfinished) ***''Kain Reaver'' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Amplified Reaver (unfinished) **'Shift Any Time' (Yes/No) - allowed Raziel to shit at any time without using Planar portals; effectively activating the Shift-at-Will ability *'Ghost Camera' (Yes/No) - ??? *'Goodies Menu...' - a list of attributes relating to graphics and general options **'Fog Menu...' - manipulates fog values ***'Fog Far' (Numerical) - ??? ***'Fog Near' (Numerical) - ??? ***'Fog Red' (Numerical) - ??? ***'Fog Green' (Numerical) - ??? ***'Fog Blue' (Numerical) - ??? ***'Restore Fog' - ??? **'Shrink Cells' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Decouple' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Frame Rate Lock' (Numerical) - ??? **'Ignore Object Scripts' (Yes/No) - ??? **'C_Code' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Stop Action' (Yes/No) - ??? **'View VRam' - ??? **'Capture Screen' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Signal Stats' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Signal Logic Values' (Yes/No) - ??? **'No Optional Signals' (Yes/No) - ??? **'VV Stats' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Voice On' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Show Music Vars' (Yes/No) - ??? **''Quit Game'' - Exits the current game. *'Sound Menu...' - a list of options relating to the sounds and audio of the game. **''Play Music'' - ??? **'Music Volume' (Numerical) - set the volume of background music **'Music On' (Yes/No) - turn music on/off **'SFX Volume' (Numerical) - set the volume of sound effects **'SFX On' (Yes/No) - turn sound effects on/off **'Voice Volume' (Numerical) set the volume of spoken dialogue **'Voice On' (Yes/No) - turn spoken dialogue on/off **'Voice Test Index' (Numerical) - select voice samples **'Voice Test' - play voice samples **'Sound Debug' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Show Music Vars' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Print SRam Usage' - ??? *'Debug CD Loads' (Yes/No) - ??? *'Save Menu...' - a list of options relating to saving and loading the game. **'Save Current Game' - save the current game **'Restore Game' - restores a previously saved game *'Debug Events' - ?? Development The most obvious change in the development process of Soul Reaver are the absence of the Push and Test rooms from later menus - with the rooms labelled under "Riley's test area" (likely a reference to designer Riley Cooper) and "Push" only available in early betas. In addition a section of levels is labelled as "Demo" in early versions that is also absent - these relate to areas from the Fire Glyph demo and are virtually identical to their retail counterparts listed under "Dark Eden" - most of these areas are missing in the retail debug menu ,although the rooms themselves are still divided in the same way in the short stats, albeit with different names. In different areas, a number of camera related options are removed and the duplicated "Ghost Camera" option in the same menu is removed, probably due to it already having its own entry on the main menu. In the health section entries are removed for "enable health" and "health stats" while additions are made for "mana level" and "hurt Raziel". In the section for imbuing Reavers, only the Material, Spectral and Fire Reaver are inclluded in early lists, while the retail has all but the Stone Reaver - however none of the deleted Reavers are finished or fully functional. The option to "Quit Game" is added to the Goodies menu, whilst "Play music" is removed from the sound menu. Soul Reaver 2 *Menu 1 **'Fill Er Up' - fills Raziel's Health Coil **'Keep Info Between Loads' (Yes/No) - 'Remembers' set options in the debug menu between loading events (will reset to 'no' at each load). **'Levels...' - A list of rooms and areas to load. ***'Dark...' - A list of areas relating to the Dark Forge (SR2). ****'Dark1' - ****'Dark2' - ****'Dark3' - ****'Dark4' - ****'Dark5' - ****'Dark6' - ****'Dark8' - ****'Dark9' - ****'Dark11' - ****'Dark12' - ****'Dark13' - ***'Light...' - A list of areas relating to the Light Forge (SR2). ****'Light 1' ****'Light 3' ****'Light 6' ****'Light 7' ****'Light 9' ****'Light 14' ****'Light 16' ****'Light 17' ****'Light 18' ****'Light 20' ****'Light 21' ***'Air...' - A list of areas relating to the Air Forge (SR2). ****'Air 1' ****'Air 2' ****'Air 4' ****'Air 6' ****'Air 8' ****'Air 11' ****'Air 13' ****'Air 14' ****'Air 15' ****'Air 16' ****'Air 17' ****'Air 18' ****'Air 20' ****'Air 21' ****'Air 22' ***'Pillars...' - A list of areas relating to the Pillars of Nosgoth (SR2)/Subterranean Ruins in the Pre-Blood Omen era. ****'Pillars 1' ****'Pillars 2' ****'Pillars 3' ****'Pillars 4' ****'Pillars 5' ****'Pillars 6' ****'Pillars 7' ****'Pillars 8' ****'Pillars 9' ****'Pillars 10' ****'Pillars 11' ****'Pillars 12' ***'Swamp...' - A list of areas relating to the Swamp (location) in the Pre-Blood Omen era. ****'Swamp 1' ****'Swamp 2' ****'Swamp 3' ****'Swamp 4' ****'Swamp 5' ***'Janos...' - A list of areas relating to the mountains/Uschtenheim/Janos Audron's Retreat in Nosgoth's early history. ****'Janos 1' ****'Janos 2' ****'Janos 3' ****'Janos 4' ****'Janos 5' ****'Janos 6' ****'Janos 7' ****'Janos 11' ****'Janos 12' ****'Janos 13' ****'Janos 14' ****'Janos 15' ****'Janos 16' ****'Janos 171' ****'Janos 98' ***'Fire...' - A list of areas relating to the Fire Forge (SR2) ****'Fire 1' ****'Fire 2' ****'Fire 3' ***'Strong...' - A list of areas relating to the Sarafan Stronghold in the Pre-Blood Omen era. ****'Strong 1' ****'Strong 2' ****'Strong 3' ****'Strong 4' ****'Strong 5' ****'Strong 6' ****'Strong 7' ****'Strong 8' ****'Strong 9' ****'Strong 10' ***'Lake...' - A list of areas relating to the Great Southern Lake in the Pre-Blood Omen era. ****'Lake 2' ****'Lake 3' ****'Lake 4' ****'Lake 9' ***'TSD...' - A list of areas relating to the Time-streaming chambers. ****'TSD 1 A' ****'TSD 1 B' ***'JanosB...' - A list of areas relating to the mountains/Uschtenheim/Janos Audron's Retreat in the Post-Blood Omen era. ****'JanosB 1' ****'JanosB 2' ****'JanosB 3' ****'JanosB 4' ****'JanosB 5' ****'JanosB 6' ****'JanosB 7' ****'JanosB 8' ****'JanosB 9' ***'PillarsB...' - A list of areas relating to the Pillars of Nosgoth (SR2)/Subterranean Ruins in the Post-Blood Omen era. ****'Pillars 1 B' ****'Pillars 2 B' ****'Pillars 3 B' ****'Pillars 4 B' ****'Pillars 5 B' ****'Pillars 6 B' ****'Pillars 7 B' ****'Pillars 8 B' ****'Pillars 9 B' ****'Pillars 10 B' ****'Pillars 11 B' ****'Pillars 12 B' ***'SwampB...' - A list of areas relating to the Swamp (location) in the Post-Blood Omen era. ****'Swamp 1 B' ****'Swamp 2 B' ****'Swamp 3 B' ****'Swamp 4 B' ****'Swamp 5 B' ****'Swamp 10 B' ***'LakeB...' - A list of areas relating to the Great Southern Lake in the Post-Blood Omen era. ****'Lake 2 B' ****'Lake 4 B' ***'StrongB...' - A list of areas relating to the Sarafan Stronghold in the Post-Blood Omen era. ****'Strong 1 B' ****'Strong 2 B' ****'Strong 3 B' ****'Strong 4 B' ****'Strong 5 B' ****'Strong 6 B' ****'Strong 7 B' ****'Strong 8 B' ****'Strong 9 B' ***'PillarsC...' - A list of areas relating to the Pillars of Nosgoth (SR2)/Subterranean Ruins in Nosgoth's early history. ****'Pillars 1 C' ****'Pillars 2 C' ****'Pillars 3 C' ****'Pillars 4 C' ****'Pillars 5 C' ****'Pillars 6 C' ****'Pillars 7 C' ****'Pillars 8 C' ****'Pillars 9 C' ****'Pillars 10 C' ****'Pillars 11 C' ****'Pillars 12 Cc' ***'SwampC...' - A list of areas relating to the Swamp (location) in Nosgoth's early history. ****'Swamp 1 C' ****'Swamp 2 C' ****'Swamp 3 C' ****'Swamp 4 C' ****'Swamp 5 C' ****'Swamp 10 C' ***'LakeC...' - A list of areas relating to the Great Southern Lake in Nosgoth's early history. ****'Lake 2 C' ****'Lake 4 C' ***'StrongC...' - A list of areas relating to the Sarafan Stronghold in Nosgoth's early history. ****'Strong 1 C' ****'Strong 2 C' ****'Strong 3 C' ****'Strong 4 C' ****'Strong 5 C' ****'Strong 6 C' ****'Strong 7 C' ****'Strong 8 C' ****'Strong 9 C' **'Short Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a list of basic information about the current area/options and debug status. **'Raziel Menu...' - a list of attributes relating to characters and their powers and abilities. ***'Health System...' - a list of attributes relating to Raziel's Health coil and other options.c ****'Health Level' (Numerical) - select a level of Health; raising the number increased the capacity of the health coil, effectively gaining a set of Health power-ups ****'Mana Level' (Numerical) - select a level of Eldritch energy; raising the number effectively increased the capacity of Eldritch energy, effectively gaining Eldritch energy power-ups. ****'Invincible' (Yes/No) - prevents Raziel from dying (does not effect health loss or switching to spectral when Material coil is depleted) ****'Hurt Raziel' - manually causes a small amount of damage, depleting the health coil. ****'Do No Damage' (Yes/No) - stops Raziel damaging enemies ***'Special Abilities...' - a list of gained abilities ****'All' (Yes/No) - grants the use of all abilities ****'Pass Through Barriers' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Phasing through gates ability ****'Wall Crawling' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Scaling walls ability ****'Force' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Telekinetic force projectiles ****'Soul Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Wraith Blade ****'Swim' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Swimming ability ****'Constrict' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Constricting ability. ****'SR2 Health' (Yes/No) - grants the enhanced wraith blade, allowing the blade to be summoned at will ****'Blood Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the final invincibility associated with the Reaver blade ***'Forged Abilities...' - a list of gained Wraith Blade enhancements ****'All' (Yes/No) - grants the use of all wraith blade enhancements ****'Spectral Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Spectral Reaver ****'Material Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Material Reaver ****'Dark Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Dark Reaver ****'Light Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Light Reaver ****'Air Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Air Reaver ****'Fire Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Fire Reaver ****'Water Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Water Reaver (unfinished) ****'Earth Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Earth Reaver (unfinished) ****'Spirit Reaver' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Spirit Reaver (unfinished) ***'Glyph Abilities...' - a list of gained Glyphs ****'All' (Yes/No) - grants all of the Glyphs ****'Plane Shift Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Shift Glyph ****'Soul Reaver Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the Soul Reaver glyph on the Ring menu, enabling manual summoning of the Wraith Blade ****'Dimension Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Dimension Glyph (unfinished) ****'Time Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Time Glyph (unfinished) ****'Mind Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Mind Glyph (unfinished) ****'Conflict Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Conflict Glyph (unfinished) ****'Death Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Death Glyph (unfinished) ****'States Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the States Glyph (unfinished) ****'Nature Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Nature Glyph (unfinished) ****'Energy Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Energy Glyph (unfinished) ****'Balance Glyph' (Yes/No) - grants the use of the Balance Glyph (unfinished) ***'Imbue Soul Reaver...' - a list of active wraith blade enhancements ****'Hold Soul Reaver' (Yes/No) - activates/deactivates the Wraith Blade ****'Spectral Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Spectral Reaver ****'Material Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Material Reaver ****'Dark Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Dark Reaver ****'Light Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Light Reaver ****'Air Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Air Reaver ****'Fire Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Fire Reaver ****'Water Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Water Reaver (unfinished) ****'Earth Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Earth Reaver (unfinished) ****'Spirit Reaver' (Yes/No) - manually imbues the Spirit Reaver (unfinished) ***'Disable Soul Reaver' (Yes/No) - disables the use of the wraith blade ***'Debug...' ****'Draw Puzzle Cone' (Yes/No) - ??? ****'Autoface Toggle Mode' (Yes/No) - ??? ****'Show Tap and Hold' (Yes/No) - ??? ****'Show Autoface Trail' (Yes/No) - ??? ****'Show Collide Info' (Yes/No) - ??? ****'Fast Puppet Shows' (Yes/No) - increases the speed of cutscenes ***'Shift Any Time' (Yes/No) - allowed Raziel to shit at any time without using Planar portals; effectively activating the Shift-at-Will ability ***'Fast Puppet Shows' (Yes/No) - increases the speed of cutscenes ***'Slide Angle' (Numerical) - ??? ***'Reaver Soul Suck' (Yes/No) - turns on and off the ability of the Reaver to devour souls independently of Raziel when aroused **'Camera Menu...' - a list of attributes related to the camera. ***'Center Delay' (Numerical) - ??? ***'Camera Override' (Yes/No) - ??? ***'Projection Distance' (Numeric) - alters the field of vision ***'16X9 Widescreen Mode' (Numeric) - ??? ***'Vertigo!' (Numeric) - ??? ***'Vertigo Amount' (Numeric) - ??? ***'Vertigo Speed' (Numeric) - ??? ***'Vertigo Pulse' (Numeric) - ??? ***'Vertigo Speed 2' (Numeric) - ??? **'Music On' (Yes/No) - turn music on/off *Menu2 **'Disable Monster AI' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Monster Messages' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Monster Stats' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Physics Lines' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Planning Messages' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Cinematic Switch' - ??? **'Send Cinematic Command' - ??? **'Draw Monster AI' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Disable Monster Health' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Disable Monster Radar' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Monsters Have No Enemy' (Yes/No) - ??? **'Monster Stream Name' (Yes/No) - ??? *Menu 3 **'New Combat Camera' (Yes/No) - activates a modified autoface camera (similar to Blood Omen 2 **'Distance' (Numeric) - ??? **'Speed' (Numeric) - ??? **'Tilt' (Numeric) - ??? *Menu 4 **'Disable Monsters Loading' (Yes/No) - Disable enemy spawning **'Skip First Puppet Show' (Yes/No) - skips the opening cutscene **'Skip All Puppet Shows' (Yes/No) - skips all cutscenes Development Legacy of Kain: Defiance Development *'Fill Er Up' - fills Raziel's Health Coil *'Keep Info Between Loads' (Yes/No) - 'Remembers' set options in the debug menu between loading events (will reset to 'no' at each load). *'Levels' (Sub Menu) A list of rooms and areas to load. *'Short Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a list of basic information about the current area/options and debug status. *'Short Stats' (Yes/No) - displays a longer, more complicated list of present debug information. *'Camera' (Sub Menu) - a list of attributes related to the camera. *'AI/Script Menu' (Sub Menu)- a list of attributes related to enemies and events *'Raziel Menu' or Player Menu (Sub Menu) - a list of attributes relating to characters and their powers and abilities. *'Ghost Camera' (Yes/No) - ??? *'Goodies Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of attributes relating to graphics and general options *'Sound Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of options relating to the sounds and audio of the game. *'Debug CD Loads' (Yes/No) - ??? *'Save Menu' (Sub Menu) - a list of options relating to saving and loading the game. *Debug Events Notes *The Debug menus which are present in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance are arguably a development of the practices first seen in the Blood Omen Developers' level select - all were originally intended to aid developer during production and had access removed in the retail games which could be reactivated through various means; all also contained functions to manipulate the game location and abilities, along with many more options in the debug menus. One notable difference however, is that the Debug menus are literal menus, navigated through button presses, making them much quicker to use than moving a character through the corridors of the developer's level select area. Soul Reaver - The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Soul Reaver 2 - The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Defiance - The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The only title which does not have a discernible Debug menu is Blood Omen 2 which instead contains a similar Bonus mode; again allowing accesses to any levels with items, attributes and abilities usually gained later in the story. By contrast, the listing of bonus mode suggests that it was intended as a completion bonus which was ultimately unfinished. *Not all rooms are included in the debug menu and some must be identified using the 'short stats' display *Certain conditions in debug menus can be manipulated by the possession of certain artifacts or skills, for example entering the early history pillars area in Soul Reaver 2 with the Fire Reaver will make the game assume that Raziel is returning from Janos's retreat in Blade of Vengeance. *A number of interesting, somewhat unintended effects can be observed by manipulation of debug menus, these include: **Malek can be fought as a regular enemy in Soul Reaver 2 - this is achieved by reloading the "pillars 5c" area while the 'cornered in the stronghold' cutscene plays and 'keep info between loads' is selected - first spawning Malek as a regular enemy (but without colision detection) and on the second load allowing him to be fought as normal. See also * Debug menu at Wikipedia *Developers' level select *Bonus mode *Cheats Category:Cut content Category:Cut terms Category:Defiance cut content Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver cut content Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut content Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut terms Category:Terms